Arcane comic (online)
by Turbofied
Summary: taking place 1000's of years after the last airbender two sides are fighting for control over the world
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

BOOK 1

Side by Side

Chapter 1

The destruction of the golden temple

For the past 6 years tension has been brewing in the world two sides the Temple and the Order and competing secretly but now The order want to make this rivilry known they want to go to war.

"Are all the troops ready?"said General Hux the leader of The order "we still need to find 3 firebenders sir"said his right hand "once they are found we are going to war although the attack may destroy the entire Temple" said Hux.

30 minutes later

"As you know you are the Order we want this world to be safe we want this world to be protected however the Temple are messing up our plans but today that ends today we go to war and our perfect world will become a reality"said Hux to the rally of hundreds ready to march at his command "and now onwards to the golden temple to the main base of the fools" said Hux as the army marched forward.

They later arrived at the foot of the gold temple "on the count of 3 they place burns to the ground...1...2...3!"said Hux and the firebenders blasted it to the ground a 300 year old treasure made from solid gold that took 6 years to make a place of relaxation for mediators and a place of improving for benders all gone burnt to a crisp and turned to ashes when suddenly the lake beside it came onto shore and froze the firebender's in place "they,ve all evacuated Hux"said a girl with shoulder length long hair brown eyes and an angry expression she unfroze all the firebender's and walked away into the distance.

Eventually she came back to the secret underground temple "my lord"said the girl bowing down "Annia there is no need to bow down or call me lord in the ideal world of The Temple everyone is free not ruled by a tyrant like Hux"Said Captain the leader of the Temple "but now where at war Annia prepare the troops that they did today will not go unnoticed...


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

Previously on Arcane

The Order have began a war with The Temple by destroying there sacred golden temple but now the Temple have a plan for revenge...

Book 1

Side by Side

Chapter 2

The great ambush

"Hux" said his righthand "are you okay you,ve been in your quarters for hours now" "Its only a matter of time the Temple are going to attack us I mean we started a war what where we thinking"said Hux in a scared voice "then sir we will be ready"said his righthand covidently

meanwhile at the Temple's base

"bee bong" sounded Captain the tannoy "yesterday the Order destroyed out sacred temple today we get revenge we,re going to ambush them get yourself ready where leaving in 30 minutes" "an ambush" said a Temple shadowbender "good thing i,ve been practising my shadow stealth technique"

eventually the temple made it through the back entrance to the orders lair it was made of solid metal with long empty corridors and security cameras everywhere however one of the shadowbenders had made a disguise everyone was a shadow so the camera couldn't spot them eventually they came into a room full of order firebenders...suddenly they sprung into action the firebenders where caught off guards and all killed within minutes

"sir"shouted a Order general "what!"screamed Hux "the Temple there attacking" said the general Huxs froze in place fell on the ground and shiouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

1 hour later

"well done Temple 25% on the Orders troops are gone now we have an even playing field in this war...


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3

Previously on Arcane

The temple have ambushed the orders main base killing a quarter of there troops but the two sides have never fully fought until now...

Book 1

Side by Side

Chapter 3

The great meeting part 1

The sound of marching feet is all that could be heard for miles as the order and the temple are meeting at a meadow to try and find a way to stop the conflict "remember Temple if the Order make once move one step backwards one reason as to why the conflict will not stop then they will be ended right then right there" said Captain to his army

Eventually they met at the meadow "now Captain im right on thinking you want to end the conflict?" said Hux "yes actually I do"replied Captain, Hux had a grin on his face and his men (and women) took position for an attack dread went through captains body "EARTHBENDERS SHIELD!"he shouted all the incoming attacks had been blocked the conflict remains and the peace meeting had turned into the first battle between the Temple and the Order...


	4. Book 1 Chapter 4

Book 1

Side by Side

Chapter 4

The great meeting part 2

"I cant believe they did this" said Captain "they betrayed us" CRUNCH the earthbenders shield was broken "now co"me the part where I annihilate your army" said Hux "Order ATTACK" sounds of burning flames splashing water cracking earth and other noises surrounded the battlefield one Temple soundbender got some time to breathe and saw a order firebender of amazing skill he could take out 9 earth benders at one time he could take any attack and his fire was so hot it turned any water into vapor before it could hit him "that is general Blaze"said Hux creepily standing behind the soundbender browwwwwwwwwwng the sound bender created a sound wave shaking the earth all around the battlefield Hux was wounded and on the ground the soundbender towering over just one shot and the first battle would be the last "this war end NOWWWWWWWW"shouted the soundbender as he took a shot at Hux but just before it hit him it was blocked by a massive fireball the soundbender looked to his left Blaze was dashing toward him with the angriest face you can imagine he jumped out the way before getting tripped over by Hux. Captain sprinted toward him to face Hux Capatin was a beambender meaning he could create powerful beams of light from his hands Hux has hit in the face by one of Captains beams and was knocked back and hit his back on a rock he sprinted away from Captain and suddenly a burst of magma came in front of him "YES" said Hux "Eruption is the only one who can bend magma"

p style="text-align: left;"Blaze and the soundbender where blasting at each other each one getting more and more powerful but then the soundbender heard Captain getting trapped in magma and ran toward him with balze following him but thre was no one around bending the magma so the soundbender broke it with a sonic blast "thanks Signal" said Captain "so you names Signal" said Blaze before sending a massive fire ball at him suddenly Signal was surrounded by a green aura and released his power at Blaze it was massive a sound blast bigger than a mounter eluminating the area and moving at the speed of sound then it blasted blaze knocking him miles backward and slamming him into the mountainside knocking him out "RETREAT" shouted Hux as the Order ran away from the battlefield as fast as they could.

p style="text-align: left;""Signal today in battle you could a power that only the last avatar has ever had the power of aura break" said Captain back at the base "you mean im the avatar?!"asked Signal "no that is impossible after avatar Avatar there has been no avatar since and that was 2000 years ago"replied Captain "and yes Avatar was his name"added Captain Signal left captains room with a million thoughts in his head was he the avatar after 2000 years? why dd he get that power? what is the order doing next? all of these questions but no answers... 


End file.
